Ginny and Draco in The Final Battle Part 2
by Skippy
Summary: This story is the second part to Ginny adn Darco in the Final Battle. i do recomend you read the first part before you read this but you can read this without reading part one. This story is mainly about Ginny and Draco. its full of action comedy and roma


Ginny and Draco in the final Battle part 2.  
  
(draco)  
  
I have only been in class for two weeks now thought Draco.And my father has only just started teaching potions and Snape well he has finally become Dark Arts teacher.But all this has only just happened with the accident a week before and all. It had been so strange that night when lockhart was killed, he had been seen only minutes before when they heard a man scream and then the next day they found only bits of evidence such as a pool of blood and and a torn robe, I am not convinced though Draco but why is everyone else? And my father, thought Draco he has never been the same since mother went missing and only her wedding ring was found. Draco himself had been terribly saddend at his mothers death and had missed a whole year of school. And he was still not convinced his mother was dead even if they had found an unidenified body at the grave yard it does not mean it was his mothers.  
  
(Draco)  
  
Draco stood as his father gave the class a gleare and ordered them to stand up and proceed out of the classroom. Draco ran up to his father as others walked quickly out the room scared of the blonde man with the droopy eyes. "father" ,he said tapping on his fathers shoulder. "yes draco" he replied lucuis in a drowsy voice. "please tell me this time what is wrong", draco asked straightning as he talked. "this is none of your bussiness no GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled his father his eyes turnig into slits as he yelled and he raised his wand rading to strike as Draco sprinted out of the room desperatly. As he panted heavely in the hall the young girl who he had been staring at half the lesson approached him.  
  
(Ginny)  
  
Ginny had been staring through the window as Draco and his father had talked. She had seen the tall pained man turn into a meen horrible monster like man as Draco had sprinted away and she wondered about what was happening to this man, and why his son grew more like him every day.  
  
(Draco)  
  
"um, um , I didn't mean to stare so notisbley" Draco said to Ginny as he figeted with his shoes. "I saw you…she broke into a sudden silence as Proffesor Malfoy stormed out of the potions class. "I saw you and yu father talking" she said in one short breath. "yes I know you did I saw you, I am sorry aout what you had to see my father is just a little weird lately" Draco replied. "well………"Ginny started to say before Draco broke in. "And he may looked pained, I know that but I am sure he will be alright. Draco stared at the girl. Her words seemed to be a muddle and he face was going bluring it seemed. And then he noticed the cloaked figure and the the man in the corner and he also noticed the strange thing behind Ginny. And as he tried to tell her there was a struggle and Draco fell to the ground with a thud and the last thing he saw was a figure beating Ginny to the ground until he himself saw the bat coming towards him, and then it all went black.  
  
(Ginny)  
  
Ginny awoke in a small grave yard she was laying on the ground tied down by magical vines. A cloked figure with red gleaming eyes then wal;ked to her side and said "it won't hurt to much sssilly girl, but you should be sure to scream so that they can hear you".  
  
(Draco)  
  
Draco awake with cold blood dripping down his head he tried to move but had no luck. His father walked up to his as if in a trance. "My boy I am sorry but it all for the best you knew to much". "what?"draco asked in confusion. "Ginny must die I am sorry" his father shook his head in disapointment. "no!!!" Draco yelled. "you can't", "why? He yelled eyes wide open. "she is just a sacrifise Draco and the master wishes it, you shall understand after the master has had his way with you. "don't father you can't your not thinking" draco yalled in frustration. "this master you speak of is silly he sounds like a wimp why not he the sacrifice!" yeled Draco in fury. His father turned "now this you deserve, never speak like that" and as the spell was cast Draco sreamed in pain and now he knew that the only master who would dare use one of these forbidden spells would have to be Voldemort.  
  
Plaese review me. I haven't written in a while and just want to know if I am not going to quickly into the story. I will be posting part three in about one day. And remember all charecters are from the wonderful J.k rowling. 


End file.
